Turnabout Chicago
by The Red Lone Wolf
Summary: Phoenix, Franziska, Miles, Lana, Maya and Larry have crazy adventures Chicago. Will Phoenix and Franny bond more than they should? What about Miles and Lana? Does Maya meet someone whom she might be interested in? What will happen to Larry!


A/N: Umm, this is my first story and it had many other characters in it other than the ones from the Phoenix Wright Universe, but I hope you enjoy! Please R and R.

Chapter 1:

It was a snowy night in the Berlin Germany on December 13, 2008. Snow had just fell and many were trapped inside office buildings, dorms and other such places. In the University of Berlin, there were five known people in a certain dorm: Ms. Abigail Ergo, Mr. John Clark, Carrie Witherspoon, Allison Quirk, and the future defendant, Alexander Cooper. At precisely 11:25 midnight, 4 shots were heard from upstairs by 26 year old Abigail, and 32 year old Carrie Witherspoon.

The two witnesses ran up to the source of the sound and found 25 year old John Clark on his bed with blood everywhere, Allison Quirk, 23, was under him, and Alexander Cooper was found across the room, with blood on him as well, a smoking gun lay by his hand. Carrie immediately called 911.

In the morning, after going through the hospital records, Allison and John were named dead at the scene of the crime, Alex was wounded buy not fatally. Alexander was put under arrest and charged with the murder of John Clark and Allison Quirk, under the first degree.

Germany wanted to prosecute with its best, Franziska Von Karma, but being how the defendant was a U.S. citizen, the moved the trial to Chicago, but with the same merciless prosecutor.

Back in Los Angeles, we head to the Wright and Co. Offices. Sitting at his desk, is Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. His assistant Maya Fey, is at a Sprit Medium Convention in Chicago, his childhood friend, Miles Edgeworth, has gone on a vacation for personal reasons of some sort and his other friend from school, Larry Butz, is in Orlando, Florida right now, doing something with some middle schoolers for no apparent reason.

As Phoenix went to check his email on google, he kept on getting spam from some person on Fanfiction, trying to invite him. _What the hell is a Fanfiction? _ Phoenix thought to himself.

His cell phone began to ring and he immediately picked up, after the second ring.

"Wright and Co. Offices, how may I help you?" he answered very confidently.

"I'm looking for a man named Phoenix Wright." The voice said.

"Speaking." Phoenix answered a bit hesitantly, knowing something was wrong

"My name is Alexander Cooper, and I need a Defense Attorney. My parents used to be friends with yours a while back, and I could sure use the help about now."

Phoenix stared at the phone for a minute, not knowing what to say. _ My parents? _He questioned _They haven't been alive since I was 7, how would he know them. I never even knew them…well at least._

"Hello?" Alex asked into the speaker.

"Sorry, Fine, I'll take your case, where are you exactly?"

"I am in the Detention Centre in Chicago."

"CHICAGO!!!"

Before Phoenix could question, the line went dead. Phoenix went to his date book to see if he had any appointments to make. _No, Damn it. That he means he is the only client available…Damn it._

Phoenix immediately went to call for plane tickets, he was heading to Chicago.

Somewhere in the Orlando area, there lies a small town called Oviedo. Larry Butz is here, talking to 8th graders at a local middle school.

"Hey guys…girls. I am here to talk to you today about Science." Larry announced on the stand. "Awwww." Echoed through the auditorium.

"A science fiedtrip to Chicago. Now raise your hand if you want to go?" About 30 kids raised their hands.

"Hayley, your going?" Jessica asked a bit surprised

"Well ya, I mean anything to get away from the horror I live at home everyday."

"Me too."

"Hey, who are you emailing?" Hayley asked looking over at Jessica's Blackberry.

"Oh, I'm emailing this random attorney from… L.A. saying for him to join fanfiction. Its so funny." She said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Why?" Hayley asked, amazed by how fun her friend could be.

"It's funny! Imagine, at this very moment, he's looking at his email, and he see's that he keeps getting the same message from the same person. I'd be like WTF." Hayley and Jessica both tried to hold in their laughs.

"I will be your chaperone along with some guy named Timothy Bair, so if you would, could you please come up and sign the waiver and we'll be on our way tomorrow morning. Bye!" Larry Butz rushed off the stage and immediately called Phoenix.

"Hey buddy! Guess what!"

"What? You got another girlfriend?"

"No NO NO, I got that school to accept the offer about going to Chicago, I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"That's just swell Larry. I'll meet you there."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a case to go to in Chicago, and Franziska's the head prosecutor, so I'm in for a rude awakening. See you there, bye"

Phoenix hung up the phone as he was rushing through the airport lines and into his seat. He was leaning into his bag when he heard a sudden voice, that sounded tired, yet determined.

"Excuse me, but is there anyone sitting here? It seems that all of the other seats are taken." The women asked.

"Umm…sure" Phoenix stated bluntly, still with his head in his bag.

"By the way, my name is…" they both started to say at the same time, but stopped immediately as soon as Phoenix lifted his head up.

"Von Karma?" Phoenix said surprised

"Wright?" Franziska said annoyed.

At the same time they both mumbled under their breath. "Oh shit…"

"This is going to be a long ride." Phoenix said annoyed.

"Well for me at least." Franziska added. "I mean, I'm the one who has to ride with the foolish fool of foolish intentions. You get to ride with perfection." She stated arrogantly.

_There she goes again. Blah blah blah 'I'm so perfect! Look at me and my stupid little whip! WHIP WHIP WHIP!'_ Phoenix though to himself as he imitated her voice in his head with a nasally squeak voice. This made him muffle a little laugh.

"What on earth is so funny?" She asked, obviously perplexed.

Trying to control his laughter. "It's just that, almost everything you say is so..so arrogant. And it's really ironic too. Did you know arrogance is a _flaw._"

"Why, that's preposterous! I HAVE no flaw." She said angrily.

"Suit yourself…"he said, still laughing while shaking his head.

They had gone three hours into the trip, the plane had a delay and had to stop at a random city. Phoenix had been drawing attentively.

"What on earth are you drawing?" Franziska said trying to look over the sketch book.

Phoenix reacted immediately and turned over his sketch so she wouldn't see. He then raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business thanks you very much. Why do you care?"

"Well, I don't mean anything by it, I'm just curious is all. You've been drawing the whole time and I have been tempted to look."

"Well to bad for you. You don't get to see it" He said quite bluntly.

Franziska pouted for a moment, being denied acces to what he was drawing.

An hour had passed. Phoenix had fallen asleep with his sketch pad in his bag. Franziska was asleep just as deep. The sound of the air pilot woke her up.

"We'll be landing shortly in Chicago, please make sure you have all your things, thank you."

Franziska opened her eyes slowly at first. She felt a warm sensation on the side of her head. She shook her head in realization to find that she had wrapped both her arms around Phoenix's arm.

Franziska jumped immediately and fell out of her chair, making a huge thump on the floor. A flight attendant came to her aid.

"Are you okay?" she asked politely. She was a curly blonde women who appeared to be in her mid twenties.

"I'm okay, I just had an… abrupt awakening. Sorry for the disturbance." The flight attendant walked away.

While getting up, Franziska had noticed her whip was missing. As she was looking for it, she saw Phoenix's bag open with the sketch book.

_I wonder… It wouldn't hurt, right?_

She snagged the sketch book and turned to the page he was drawing on .

She found of photograph of a petite looking girl, she looked like a nun, and standing next to her was Phoenix, both were smiling. The girl looked to be blushing too. Under the photograph, was a sketch of the photo, down to the exact detail too.

_He can draw real good, but then why did he become an attorney with such a talent._

She immediately noticed that Phoenix was waking up and slipped his book right back into the bag.

Phoenix looked around, a bit lost. Franziska sighed. "We're her you foolish fool." They both looked outside to see they had landed.

As they both took a cab to the same hotel, they noticed two school buses in the back.

When they entered the hotel, there were around 30 kids running about. They all seemed to be the age of 13 or 14. Franziska was approached by a girl of 13 years. She had long brown hair and wind swept bangs. Her eyes were wide and innocent.

They both stared at each other menacingly. "You don't scare me."The girl said impatiently. She looked at the girls book which had her name on it. 'Hayley'.

"Well you should be." Franziska retorted.

As they continued to walk towards the check in, a business card from Phoenix's bag fell onto the floor, right in front of Jessica.

_Hmmm, whats this? Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney…LA!?_

Jessica began to burst out laughing. Hayley came up to her with a cookie in her mouth. Behind her was Joseph, a friend of both of them. Jessica had a huge crush on Joseph. So this was really embarrassing for her, but she didn't care for the most part. She was laughing. She was laughing and having a good time.

"Hayley, what's wrong with her?"

"It's an inside joke."

"Where did you get that huge ass cookie!?"

"Where did you come from?" Hayley retorted quickly and then she quickly ran off.

As Hayley was running away, she slid on a wet floor and landed right on her but, she kept sliding till she collided into a white pillar.

A blush surfaced on her face when she realized who was watching.

"Nice Hayley, really nice." It was Hayley's crush, Erik. He was laughing now. Hayley tied to get up immediately slipped back down. She gripped desperately at the pillar and finally made it back up and walked away.

Phoenix and Franziska were watching the whole episemic.

"Wright?"

"Yes?"

"Why does it seem like were going to be seeing a whole lot more of them than we should?"

"I wouldn't know, Maybe they'll help us with problems." Phoenix joked. "Who would have even thought an 8th grader could help us out with our adult problems. It's ludicrious." Phoenix scoffed

"You're probably right." She sighed and then she walked ahead into the line, int o what she knew, was going to be a heck of a case.


End file.
